ROTG the Series
by Redrogue17
Summary: First posted on Halloween! I figure, if almost all of DreamWork's creation are going to have their own TV show, why not this only? Featuring a new guardian (Abby Normal), new villian, and at the very least half a dozen OCs, which belong to me while everything else I'm borrowing.


There's always _that_ house. The creepy old one high on a spooky hill, surrounded by a high black iron gate, complete with dead trees, ravens and crows cawing, and that eeriness that makes even a big macho-man want to run home screaming to his mommy. For Jamie Bennett and his friends, _that_ house was the old Sanderson Mansion, a Gothic Victorian Mansion belonging to the now extinct Sanderson Family who kick-started the two towns' wood craving "industry", high on Hallow Hill just in front of the Oakwood Forest. It lays just on the border of Burgess and its sister town Oakwood Hollow, one of the creepiest, most haunted places in the Northern US, next to Salem, Massachusetts and whatever town inspired Irving's Headless Horseman of Sleepy Hollow.

Anyone in the area would confirm without a doubt that the mansion and its grounds were still inhabited… just not by the living. Lights were seen in windows, shadows would pass behind closed curtains and many times voices and laughter could be heard coming from somewhere behind the large house. And the front of the house was relatively kept. But no visitors had ever entered the gates for over a hundred years. Who'd want to though?

"That old place makes all of Savannah, Georgia look like a funhouse!" Claude warned his friend who was walking towards the iron-wrought gates.

"Yeah," Claude's brother Caleb agreed, "I heard that house is Spooks Ville 24/7."

"I know, that's why I'm going," Jaime explained for what felt like (and probably was) the millionth time.

On September 30th, armed with a flashlight, a camera, and a backpack filled to the brim with food, a blanket, extra batteries, water bottles, and a makeshift first-aid kit, Jamie intended to spend the entire night at the old manor in hopes of getting a picture or video of a ghost. Ever since, as he and his friends call it, "the most awesome Easter night in the history of the universe," paranormal and supernatural loving Jaime was even more intent on finding the things most adults say are not real. His friends, despite what they had seen, didn't think any of that was worth risk.

"I'm not saying that ghosts are real or not," Pippa explained, "But for over two and a half hundred years, ever since the mansion caught fire, there have been reports of demonic possessions, threating ownerless voices, and the possibility of occult practices and…"

"Witchcraft!" Monty interrupted as he frayed his hands in the air, if only for the sake of his friend.

Jamie shook his head and said, "All the more reason to go. C'mon guys…"

An insulted look from Pippa made the brunette boy say, "And Pip, have you guys ever wanted to wanted to find out what _really_ goes on in that old house?"

The five kids stared at him for a moment, not knowing what to say, but then got a bit startled when Cupcake's voice spoke up, "Well, if you're going into a haunted house, at least bring some company."

* * *

Though Jamie was the only one of the six who wanted to enter the old Sanderson Mansion, Cupcake's suggest convinced the others to come with, if only to protect their friend. The sun was setting as they all walked up to the gate, each with a backpack filled with supplies for the "haunted sleepover." The first thing that struck them odd was that the usually padlocked gate, though still held together by a chain, was unlocked.

"Whoa, it's almost as if someone wants us to come in," Jamie marveled.

"That might not be a good thing," Monty fearfully commented.

Removing the chain and pushing the gates open, the six marched on, none of them knowing Sophie, a ways behind, following them.

They walked up the old cobblestone path, each taking a glance at the manor. The wood was black and two three-foot stone gargoyles were perched on each side of the front door; in the door's center was a bat-like face, its teeth holding a large split black ring. It was dreary, cobweb-infested, and creepy, yet at the same time, it looked regal and noble, like its southern counterparts in the Louisiana swamps.

Shrugging, Pippa stated, "Well, if there are people still living here, we might as well knock."

"You do it," the twins said, pushing Pippa forward, making her instantly regret what she said.

Taking a deep breath, the young girl walked up the steps, grabbed the two ring halves and gently banged them against the blackened oak wood door, though from the echo anyone nearby would've heard a hammer slamming on an anvil. The taller girl quickly ran back to her friends and waited for an answer. For a few seconds, nothing happened.

"Well, no body's home," Caleb shrugged as he turned around to leave.

Claude nodded, taking his brother's lead, and added, "See you guys tomorrow."

Neither brother took more than one step when the front doors slowly creaked, opening inward.

"C'mon you two," Cupcake glared as she pulled the brothers by the back of their shirts, following Jamie, Pippa, and Monty inside.

There were two slightly curved staircases framed a dark corridor several feet away in front of them, a rather large clock craved above the entry to the same hallway, which was bordered by a marble-looking stone archway. Atop the pillars of the arch stood two majestic statues of angels holding candelabras in front of their chests, providing both decoration and light. The foyer was lit furthermore by a gigantic chandelier which had several loops of sconces and at least a hundred and fifty crystals hanging off it. Giant lamp-post style sconces stood beside each staircase.

The kids could see the staircases joined just behind the clock on a landing, which then gave access to a second floor set of corridors to the right and left. The staircases and banisters were all made from hand-carved wood stained a gradient of deep chestnut brown to midnight black. A large intricately patterned carpet spread out in front of them, and matching carpet made its way up each of the staircases. It was absolutely stunning to behold, to a point where for a moment, they all forgot to be afraid.

Awestricken, the children made their way in, not noticing the doors closing behind them.


End file.
